


Choose Me

by lostgirl966



Series: Zadison [13]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, F/F, NSFW, Smut, Smutty, ahs fanfic, smut smut, zadison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Zoe wants Madison to choose her. Madison wants Zoe to dominate her.





	Choose Me

“Why can’t you stay here and hang with me tonight?” Zoe asked feeling frustrated. She and Madison had hardly spent any time together in the past month. One of them was always busy or had prior plans. It was beginning to drive Zoe crazy.

“Coco wants to go out bar hopping,” Madison explained with a shrug.

Zoe folded her arms as she looked down at Madison as she sat in the chair in the corner of their room. “You don’t even really like Coco,” Zoe said in a voice filled with annoyance.

Madison grinned mischievously up at her. “Well, I want to change that.”

Zoe narrowed her brown eyes at her girlfriend. “You’re messing with me aren’t you?”

Bursting with giggles Madison nodded her head. She covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

“Oh you bitch,” Zoe moaned. He heard fell into her hands as she shook it. “Why did you do that? I was really getting pissed off.”

“Because,” Madison began rising from the chair. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re angry.”

Zoe’s eyes grew wide. Then a grin spread across her lips. “Am I now?”

Madison nodded solely and smirked. “You sure as hell do.”

“Well then forget everyone else and choose to spend time with me.” Zoe walked up to Madison and using one finger lifted Madison’s gaze up to her. “Choose me.”

Madison looked slightly dazed as she stared up into her girlfriend’s dark eyes. “I’d choose you any day.”

“Good,” Zoe beamed before leaning down to capture Madison’s lips. She soon deepened the kiss and bent her backward. Zoe’s hands held Madison up so she didn’t fall. Finally, she stood them up and released her girlfriend.

Madison was absolutely breathless. “Well, when you kiss me like that how could I say no?” Now it was her turn to make a move. She wrapped her arms around Zoe’s neck and began to lift one left up her body to signal what she wanted.

Zoe complied and picked Madison up by the things so she would wrap her legs around her waist. They finally flopped back onto the bed, with Zoe on top, kissing each other intensely.

Zoe hastily began unbuttoning Madison’s shirt. As she did so she couldn’t help but pose a question. “Why do you think I’m hot when I’m angry.”

“Cause your power comes out,” Madison explained as she attempted to remove Zoe’s sweater from her body. “I’m almost always the dominant one. I want to be dominated.”

Zoe raised her brows as her shirt left her body “Would that make you cum?”

Madison nodded breathlessly and vigorously. “Yes, please Zoe.”

Something then came over Zoe. It was a sort of confidence that she did not often have. However, Zoe could not deny she liked it. “Good,” she leaned down to whisper in Madison’s ear. “That won’t be the only thing you’ll be begging for by the time I’m done.”

At that moment as Zoe spoke Madison visibly shuddered. “God,” she breathed.

Zoe chuckled to herself. She had never had this sort of power over Madison. She defiantly liked it.

“What are you going to do to me?”

“Let me show you.” Zoe no longer wasted time on unbuttoning Madison’s shirt. With a wave of her hand and the use of magic Madison’s shirt ripped open and sent buttons flying across the room. She then pulled Madison’s bra up and over her breasts. She then bent down taking one of Madison’s nipples between her lips and sucking hard while she flicked her tongue over the little nub.

“Oh fuck! Oh Zoe,” Madison gasped. Her head fell back onto her pillow as Zoe worked on her.

“Call for me baby. Scream my name.” Zoe had no clue where this was all coming from. But Madison really seemed to like it, so she might as well keep going. She sucked on Madison’s tit as her hand traveled down and slipped under her girlfriend’s skirt. “Your pussy is mine. Do you understand?”

Madison nodded, her eyes closed as she was overwhelmed with the stimulation Zoe was giving her.

“Say it. I wanna hear you say it.”

“My pussy is yours,” Madison whimpered.

Zoe grinned and then traveled down Madison’s body. She forcefully opened her legs and slid down between them. “Now,” Zoe said drawing closer to Madison’s cunt. “Time to claim what’s mine.” Zoe then crashed her lips onto Madison’s heat and began to lick hard and fast.

Madison keened and thrashed her head from side to side. “Fuck yes baby.”

Zoe had never had Madison respond like this before. It was absolutely amazing to see her unable to keep still. Her eyes were scrunched in pleasure. Just watching Madison was turning on Zoe.

“I wanna cum too,” Zoe moaned. Then she remembered to be dominant. She sat up and pulled Madison by the ankles lower and up into the air. It was the perfect angle for Zoe to put her pussy against Madison’s. But before she began she took off her own underwear as well as her girlfriend’s. Then she began to grind, like her licks, hard and fast.

“Oh fucking hell I’m gonna cum,” keened Madison.

“That’s a right baby, cum for me.”

Soon that’s exactly what Madison did. She practically screamed as her body shook violently.

But Zoe kept going. She kept grinding deeply until she came as well. Zoe then fell back onto the bed panting and feeling a bead of sweat dripping down her temple.

Madison grinned from ear to ear. “Damn Zoe… That was amazing. That was a great orgasm.” She then turned her head to look at her. “Was it good for you too?”

Zoe smiled and nodded. “It was wonderful. Especially since you liked it. I love pleasing you.”

“We should do that more often.”

“Agreed,” Zoe chuckled.

They both laughed as they caught their breaths. Then it was time for round two.


End file.
